foundonthetapeargfandomcom-20200214-history
Video Analysis
It's interesting to note that these videos are encoded at 15 frames per second, which is odd considering they are made to look as if they are captured from a video cassette player, which would be at 29.97 fps. Clip_094.mp4 The Feet The first image appears to be the camera looking down at the feet of different people, one close and one far away. This image appears 3 times in the video, as well as several times in the second video. The frames seem to be jumbled, but it looks like the camera is generally walking toward and past the closer set of feet. The Tape Machine The second image shows a tape machine with the cover taken off. A hand reaches down and pushes the tape into place, at which point the reel begins to spin. This image appears twice in the video. When the 2nd is appended to the first and played together, it appears that the reel stops at a certain point. The Elevator The third image is some kind of compartment, perhaps an elevator, with 5 people in it (6 if you count the cameraman). The image appears twice. When put together, we see someone's hand manipulate something on the left side of the frame, then something that looks like 2 appendages suddenly strike the camera and stick to it for a moment before falling away. Right after that, something that looks like a piece of paper showing "The Skull Face" flashes into frame for a moment. The Skull Face image appears in the first source map. The Murder The fourth and final image starts with a woman talking looking up at something. The camera pans over and we see The Skull Face on a staircase with what is presumably blood, dripping down the side of the stairs. We then see a closer shot of the face. Clip_095.mp4 The Feet We are again, presented with the feet, which occurs twice in this video. They look very similar to the one in Clip_094.mp4. The Man We see, through what may be a car window, a man standing in close proximity with his face lit up. In speculation; the man doesn't know he's being recorded. This image appears three times, and when put together the man reaches up and rubs his eye. The Bedroom and the Code We see a dark bedroom with 2 desks and a bed on the floor. We are facing an open wall or window. Something in the distance outside is moving down and to the right at a steady speed. A Hexadecimal chart then appears with a cursor that moves every frame, spelling out the code that lead to the discovery of the first map. The Armless Girl, Part 1 This is where things get a bit frightening. We are presented with the image of what appears to be a young girl with no arms, walking awkwardly, or staggering toward the camera. She seems to have black holes where her eyes and mouth should be. For a single frame we see her face close up, which looks rather skull-like. The Armless Girl, Part 2 We see another armless figure, perhaps the same one (though we can't see any hair), with what appears to be a fiery substance pouring out of the top of its head, being sucked back in, and then pouring out again. The figure seems to stagger forward as this happens. Clip_084.mp4 The Doorway The first image we see is a doorway filled with billowing dust, perhaps from an explosion with a light on the other side. A similar image appears to move closer or inside the doorway, showing only illuminated dust. The Yellow Exit The camera seems to be moving forward in a dark corridor towards an opening filled with yellow light. This appears for 2 frames at the end of the video with a much closer angle with an armless figure standing at the end. The Bleeding pp Something that looks like the wardhead of a pp begins spewing out a sand-like material from about 4 openings in its tip. The first frame of this sequence appears later in the video. The Crawlspace The camera seems to be moving forward in a dark space. The floor and ceiling are made up of rectangular ridges. On the left seems to be some type of craft with a light on the side. We very briefly glimpse 2 white eyes of unknown origin turn towards the camera before the video cuts to the next scene. The Sewer This looks like an underground area of pipes. These pipes may be indicative of the pipes in the third map. The Spinning Triangle Code Another, thinner, missile, or some other cone-shaped thing, shown. In the upper left corner, a series of triangular symbols is shown. When a cipher is used, the symbols revealed the words "IM STILL STUCK EMAIL TAPEONTHE" which lead to the discovery of the third map, as well as the selection of 10 "candidates." It is believed that future maps or other information may be distributed through these candidates as a means of controlling faked material relating to the ARG. The Map This shows an area map with the words "EARTH TUNNEL COMPLEX" at the top, and the map does indeed seem to show a series. Sections of the map are labeled ENTRANCE A, ENTRANCE B, and ENTRANCE C. A fourth label is at the bottom. The first word appears to be "ASSAULT," but the second word is difficult to make out. Another label seems to say "VENT 1," with a line following a path, which then changes to "VENT 2," then simply a line pointing to something. Images Clip 094 1 - Feet 1.jpg|Feet 1 Clip 094 1 - Feet 2.jpg|Feet 2 Clip 094 2 - Tape.jpg|Tape Machine Clip_094 3 - People 1.jpg|Elevator 1 Clip_094 3 - People 2.jpg|Elevator 2 Clip_094 3 - People 3.jpg|Elevator 3 Clip_094 4 - Skull 1.jpg|Murder 1 Clip_094 4 - Skull 2.jpg|Skull 2 Clip_094 4 - Skull 3.jpg|Murder 3 Clip_095 1 - Muslim 1.jpg|Man 1 Clip_095 1 - Muslim 2.jpg|Man 2 Clip_095 2 - Bedroom 1.jpg|Bedroom 1 Clip_095 2 - Bedroom 2.jpg|Bedroom 2 Clip_095 3 - Armless 1.jpg|Armless 1 Clip_095 3 - Armless 2.jpg|Armless 2 Clip_095 3 - Armless 3.jpg|Armless 3 Clip_095 4 - Fire 1.jpg|Fire 1 Clip_095 4 - Fire 2.jpg|Fire 2 Clip_084 1 - Door 1.jpg|Smoky Door 1 Clip_084 1 - Door 2.jpg|Smoky Door 2 Clip_084 2 - Exit 1.jpg|Exit 1 Clip_084 2 - Exit 2.jpg|Exit 2 Clip_084 3 - Missile 1.jpg|Bleeding Missile Clip_084 4 - Crawlspace.jpg|Crawlspace Clip_084 4 - Pipes.jpg|Pipes Clip_084 5 - Code.jpg|Triangle Code Clip_084 6 - Map 1.jpg|Map 1 Clip_084 6 - Map 2.jpg|Map 2